1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a copying arrangement, and more particularly, to a copying apparatus equipped with an automatic document feeding device.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in the copying apparatus of the above described type adapted to effect copying operation by automatically inverting or turning around a duplexed or both-sided original document, there has been proposed an arrangement provided with an original document inverting section by which the original document located at an original document feeding section for transporting the original document to be copied towards an image exposing and scanning section, is turned around or inverted to be returned to the original document feeding section again.
In the known copying apparatus as referred to above, for effecting an interrupting copying operation, it has been a practice to immediately discharge the original document subjected to the interruption, onto an original document discharge section. In the above practice, however, particularly with respect to the duplexed original documents, the discharged original documents are not aligned with respect to front or reverse faces thereof depending on whether the original documents subjected to interruption were being copied for the front faces or the reverse faces. Therefore, in order to feed the duplexed original documents again, it is necessary to effect the feeding after correctly ensuring that the original document immediately before the interrupting copying operation was being copied for its front face or reverse face. Thus, there were involved extremely troublesome procedures.
Similar problems as described above are also involved in the case where jamming of the original document takes place during copying operation with respect to the duplexed original document. More specifically, in the case where the original document subjected to the jamming is removed from the document feeding device for re-feeding of said original document, it is required to check whether the jamming took place during coping operation of the original document for its front face or reverse face. Thus, the operation for remedy of jamming becomes undesirably complicated.